Commonly, modern domestic appliances are very advanced and are capable of performing a wide range of treatment functions and may include a variety of accessories to facilitate those functions. Modern appliances are also capable of much more advanced communication with a user. For example, modern appliances commonly include more advanced displays to communicate with the user.
The oven is a particular type of domestic appliance that is capable of a wide range of treatment functions. For example, an oven may be able to treat its contents by baking (conventional or convection), broiling, keeping warm, etc. Also, a number of accessories may be provided to facilitate the treating process. For example, a variety of support devices, such as a rack, may be supported within the oven to in turn support the contents during treatment. Also, a feedback device, such as a temperature probe, may be used to provide a more accurate measurement of the temperature of the contents during treatment. With this variety of treatment functions and accessories, the modern oven, therefore, is also flexible enough to effectively treat or cook a number of different foods that may have different requirements for preparation.
Since the modern oven may be capable of a number treatment functions, may use of a number of accessories, and may be capable of treating a variety of foods, the user must be able to operate the oven with the variety of situations presented by these factors. This difficulty is presently overcome by the inclusion of a user manual with the appliance to explain the oven's operation. However, this may require the user to keep the manual in an accessible location and referring to it may not be practical or desirable.
Therefore, a need has developed to address one or more shortcomings of the prior art.